Padiddle
by Do1fin
Summary: With Lassie but well Lassie what are Gus,Shawn,&Juliet going to do on a long drive Home!


**My friend told me about this game and got the idea for this fic! And who saw the season Premier! If you did you know why I'm so happy! I don't own psych!**

"Domo arigato, Mr. Rodoto mata o hima- Hey Lassie! Turn the radio back on!" Shawn yelled from the back seat.

"No."

"But Lassie!"

"NO." Lassiter yelled. Shawn reluctantly stopped asking and slouched back in his seat. After a few minutes of silent's he started humming.

*hum hum hum*Juliet turned around from the passenger seat to look at Shawn. "I love that song." She and Shawn then started singing from where his humming left off. "I'm haven a good time, haven a good time, I'm a shooting star leapin' through the sky like a tiger defying the laws of gravet-"

"Will you stop singing" Lassiter asked as politely as possible considering he was irritated.

"You know what Lassie, you have not respect for Queen. None at all. You should be ashamed of yourself."

You know that's right." Gus said speaking up for the first time over the course of the drive back. Lassiter rolled his eyes, and continued concentrating on the road. Not even 30 seconds later all three were singing again. "I'm a racing car passin' through the sky like a godiva-"

"What did I just tell you."

"It's a five hour car ride, how else are we supposed to entertain ourselves?" Shawn asked. Lassiter rolled his eyes an all was quiet again, and the sun set on them. "Hey guys I know what we can do!" Shawn said ecstatically.

"What?" Gus asked.

"We can play Padiddle!"

"No" said the driver.

"There's no singing involved!" Shawn said trying to convince the older man.

"How do you play Padiddle?" Juliet asked.

"It's simple. Whenever you see a car coming that has a broken headlight you Padiddle and hit the roof of the car."

"Sounds simple enough."

"But Jules you haven't even heard the best part!"

"And what would that be?" Juliet asked smiling in amusement to his excitement over a childish game.

Shawn gave Juliet an all-knowing smile then said "Lets play." After driving on a back road for a few more minutes, Lassiter pulled onto a high was full of cars, and coincidentally broken headlights. Juliet was getting curious as to what the 'best part' was, so she turned around to ask Shawn. "Shawn what i-"

"Padiddle!" Shawn and Gus shouted simultaneously, and their hands shot up to the roof.

"Ow." Juliet said as she took her hands away from her ears.

"Jules, give me your shoes." Shawn said. She gave him a 'what-the-heck' look so he explained. "You lost at Padiddle. And if you lose at Padiddle you have to take off a piece of clothing."

"What didn't you tell me that before we started playing?"

"Because I sensed you wouldn't play." Juliet turned around and took off her shoes, and gave them to Shawn.

"Padiddle!" Shan and Gus shouted again, and hit the roof. "Give us your coat." She rolled her eyes again and handed them t her coat. "Padiddle! Suit blazer jacket thing please." Juliet gave out a frustrated Uggg (A/N or however you spell it) and gave them her jacket blazer thing.

"Padiddle!" Juliet gave out and excited squeak, because she and Shawn were the ones who won.

"You squeak?" Shawn half asked half started. Juliet blushed and turned away from Shawn, whilst (A/N I 3 using this word!) He got Gus' shoes.

"Padiddle!" again Juliet lost. "So Jules shirt of skirt? Your choice."

"Ha. I wore leggings today." (A/N I myself prefer leggings to tights and stuff, so Juliet's wearing them even though they would not go with her work outfit at all) She through the leggings in Shawn's face as she and Gus yelled Padiddle.

Shawn bent down to untie his shoes, "Anything but your shoes, your feet smell." Gus said.

"It's barely noticeable!" Shawn protested.

"But the Super-sniffer can smell it."

"Fine." Shawn took off his shirt and gave it to Gus.

"The Super-Sniffer?" Lassiter and Juliet asked at the same time.

Shawn and Gus responded by saying "Padiddle" Juliet opened her mouth, but shut it and shook her head. She unbuttoned her shirt and shrugged it off her shoulders, passing it back to Gus.

"Holly crap Jules! How many layers of clothes to you wear?" Shawn asked looking at the small pile of her clothes in between him and Gus, and seeing as she had been slowly stripping of layers.

"What do you mean? I don't wear that many clothes."

"Oh really? You wore today a coat, a jacket, heels, a shirt, leggings, a skirt, a tank-top, and underwear." Shawn said. "You're like a Strip mall. No pun intended." After they had their giggles, they saw one headlight coming.

"Padiddle" Gus shouted and hit the ceiling.

"I don't think so buddy." Shawn said as they saw a motorcycle pass. "You lose." Gus shrugged and took off his socks, adding them to the ever growing pile of clothes. Shawn then got distracted by a sign on the side of the road, saying someone was selling pineapples, and lost the Padiddle. "Well at least I lost this round for a Respectable reason." Shan stated as he took his undershirt off.

"A respectable reason? It was a sign for someone selling pineapples for next week." Gus said Flabbergasted (A/N also a fun word).

"Padiddle!" Shawn and Juliet yelled. Then hit the roof.

"What I was midsenten-"

"Padiddle."

"Ugggg" He said then took off his shirt and undershirt.

"Gus, how much more clothes do you have on?"

"MY pants and underwear, wh-"

"Jules what about you?"

"My Skirt, tank, and underwear why?"

"Because we're running out of room back here. We need to wear less clothes, that way it can fit in a car and we still have room to breathe."

"Why is that important?"

"Jules have you ever tried having sex in a car that's to full of clothes that you can't breath?"

"No, have you?"

"No. But I can tell you know, you don't want that to happen." Lassiter rolled his eyes. "I saw that Lassie!" Shawn called. "Oh Jules by the way" Juliet turned around to face Shawn. "what?"

"Padiddle." Shawn and Gus called and his the roof.

"Don't do that." She told Shawn.

"Do what"

"Make me look back, so I don't see the car coming." She then turned back around and pulled her skirt off, and tossed it back to Shawn.

"Really Jules?"

"What?"

"Boxer Shorts?"

"What? Their comfy." Shawn started to laugh a little, then started to laugh uncontrollably. Then Gus started in, and then Juliet. All three were laughing non-stop. Then they heard sirens.

"Crap." Lassiter muttered, as they were pulled over.

"Jules keep in mind were getting pulled over and your in a tank-top and boxers." Sawn said.

"Well you two don't have shirts on so that kind of more awkward."

"No its not."

"Shut up." Then the window was tapped and Lassiter rolled down the window to revile McNab.

"Can I have your License and Registration Plea- oh Detective Lassiter. O'Hara. Shawn, Gus." He said acknowledging each of them. He felt awkward considering three of the four weren't wearing a lot of clothes.

"What did you pull us over for McNab." Lassiter barked.

"Well Sir, it's just that one of your headlights aren't on." Juliet looked back at Shawn and smiled. The three simultaneously shouted "PADIDDLE!"

**This fanfiction story is dedicated to my Grandmother Who died on November 3rd 2011.**

**R&R**


End file.
